Familystuck
right|190px just an ordinary family made of 12 trolls who somehow landed on Earth. Walking desperation and horniness. There are only 8 of them on the family photo but that's just because an export site is a little bitch. History thumb|And that's where the story begins|leftTwelve trolls were too bored to do other shit than just fucking around, and by accident they transported themselves to Earth. Loosing their natural, grey skin color, they kept only their useless horns. After being transported to our planet, they decided that they want to go home and so they found an abandoned house, and turned it into their little school in which everyone was supposed to teach one another some useful skills. It's hard tho because all of them are useless fucking sex-driven idiots without any life ambitions. And that's when the whole plan of going back to Alternia was... done? Members *|right|Aradia "Smile of the Doom" Megido|thumbAradia Megido one of the calmest in the family. She's currently Sollux's girlfriend. Honestly she's not doing anything?? Like, at all??? She's just fucking sitting there and reading a book because she has absolutely no interests. She should be dead tbh, but I decided to give her some mercy. If she's not reading, she usually just looks out of the window, blankly stares at everyone (or just creepily looks at everything), or thinks about the sense of life. She used to be a ghost hunter (or buster, whichever you prefer), but something bugged in-game and now she has to be a boring business woman. Still better than being a useless piece of shit like "some of the other family members". *'Tavros Nitram' now this one is a sweet baby boy we all should protect. He's Nepeta's boyfriend and that's it, he's sweet enough to never cheat on her. He's a fairy, isn't it cuuuuuute? Anwyay, he spends most of his time dancing. Aaaand that's it. Just dancing without a point. But if he's creative enough to do anything else, he writes. He's a fan of fantasy books. He used to be Vriska's boyfriend but, well, it was kind of rough with these two, and when I say "rough" I mean, she would just slap him in the face for no reason. He's working as a writer. *Sollux being smart as always|right|130px|thumbSollux Captor fucking no-life piece of shit relatable. He's another calm boy because all he's doing is sitting with a computer. He's a great hacker and a programmist. He's Aradia's boyfriend and Eridan's best bro 4evah even tho they hated eachother as hell. The biggest life shock is seeing him without his stupid glasses, that's why he usually goes to sleep as a last, and wakes up as a first (pretty much so nobody has to see him without them shades). He, Aradia and Eridan belong to the "Depression club", where they just sit and think about life's sense. He's working as a programmist and currently has the biggest payment, yeah booooy. *right|130px|There's no need to say anything|thumbKarkat Vantas a motherfucker and family's "ruler" or leader how he likes to call himself. It's weird as hell why everyoby loves him so much because he would just go to everyone and tell them to fuck off just by existing. He's Terezi's boyfriend but since he's a cheater, we could count Nepeta, Kanaya and Feferi as his girlfriends too. He used to romance with Gamzee a lot?? I don't even know why, everytime I would just crop my camera at them, they would just suck each other's faces off, but thankfully it fixed itself. He's a politician, wooo. *'Nepeta Leijon' a typical tumblr autism artist. She's Tavros' girlfriend but who cares if she'd just go to kArKaT-KuN by any occasion, sometimes even flirt with Sollux but he'd be like "uhhh, no, fuck off". She's also Equius' and Feferi's best friend forever, FRIENDSHIP, YAY. She's a "family-forgotten" because she usually hides somewhere in the house and draws. Whole day, everyday. She's a painter but doesn't get the payment because her artistic skills are crap. *'Kanaya Maryam' she's... a family member and a vampire. She's Vriska's best friend even tho they argue all the time. She's not taken altough she seems to be interested in Karkat and Tavros. She also used to had "something" with Eridan. She's pretty similar to Aradia when it comes to interests. She just reads books all the time, look out the window etc. She's a scientist, was fired once but they took her back. *'Terezi Pyrope' behold the Blind Justice. A detective, Karkat's girlfriend. Too bad she's crushing on Sollux. She's Vriska's best friend, but, honestly everyone loves her so... She's blind but can see snowblind intensifies. Her face is frozen 99% of time, but it doesn't stop her from... uh, from... it doesn't stop her. She used to be Gamzee's gf but, they broke up. She's a desperate detective nobody wants to hire, poor thing. ALSO DRAGONS, PLUSHIES AND SHIT, YEAH! *right|130px|Nobody knows|thumbVriska Serket impossible to love, impossible to hate. She's Eridan's pirate girlfriend, because a fish and a spider is the best combination ever. She's also Terezi's and Kanaya's best friend. She used to romance a lot with Equius, until it came out that he's a gay horse. Until today nobody knows how their relationship worked. She was addicted to internet, but I sold all the computers in the house and I won't fix her laptop because fuck her. She's working as a thief. Even more mean than Karkat so watch out. *'Equius Zahhak' gay horse. Nobody likes him in this family and nobody knows why. It's just a pure hatred. But even tho he's Nepeta's best friend. A horse and a cat, another great combination. He's a sportsman and gets actually a lot of money, altough being a failure. He wishes to have a unicorn someday and become a beautiful princess. Equius likes to watch... *thumb|130px|Pour some salt on that bitchGamzee Makara clown. Everyone loves sweet and pure Gamzee. Even tho he's a serial killer and an Evil Master. He's Feferi's boyfriend. He's also the one who's cooking... and baking... I don't think that's safe?? He has a pretty complicated personality, but otherwise it's cool. *thumb|130px|*heavy metal plays in the background*Eridan Ampora (or Bepidan Bampona) is a wizard, a fish, a prince, a ghost, alive... everything and nothing, but mainly a wizard, a fish and a prince. He just wants to see the world explode. His biggest hobby is setting alll the shit on fire, and his favorite music is screaming in pain of his enemies. Otherwise from that, he's also family's little maid. He used to be an emo hipster, but now he's just a wizard, a fish and a prince an emo. Depression Club member and Vriska's boyfriend. If he's not doing genocide he's probably doing some shit with his magic stick or reading. He's woking as a scientist~ *'Feferi Peixes' is a fish, a princess, a ghost, alive... everything and nothing, but mainly a fish and a princess. Another psycho girl with a face frozen most of the time. Everyone says that she's a sweet, good girl, but the truth is that she likes to watch people suffer. Nobody knows why she wasn't set on fire yet. She's working as a teacher, another mystery that probably doesn't need solving. She's Gamzee's girlfiend, and at that moment we all realize why he actually is so evil. CRUSING ISSUE? EXPLAINED?? There's an extended wall of relationships. Nobody knows why are they so horny all the time. The best theory is that Eridan used magic few times to make others fall in love with each other. After that he fixed everything tho, but side effects stayed. Screenshits 17.jpg|Poor Gamzee, he probably has a trauma after that 15.jpg|Screaming at nothing? Always 14.jpg|Typical behavior 13.jpg|And a typical party 10.jpg|Gamzee commits suicide 9.jpg|Aradia? Are you okay? 8.jpg|Oh well 6.jpg|Don't turn around, Eridan. He's already there to take your soul 3.jpg|Karkat is edgy 2.jpg|Equius being cucked, poor man